Only A Kiss
by Jen2261
Summary: Elphaba wants to study. Galinda wants to talk. Guess who wins? Slight Gelphie. Oneshot.


**A/N: Here's my first WICKED story/oneshot. Be easy on me. I usually write for RENT but I figured I'd try my hand at WICKED also since I love them both.**

**Disclaimer: Someone owns these characters. Unfortunately I'm not that someone. **

Only A Kiss

"Miss Galinda are you coming?" the petite girl asked with her head shoved in the doorway. Galinda who was sitting with her small legs tucked beneath her looked up from her History book.

"Oh no dear. Not this time. I have to study." Galinda said showing the girl her textbook. The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She simply nodded and shut the door behind her. Galinda sighed an tucked a few loose strands of golden hair behind her ear before looking back down at the book. On contrary to what most people though Galinda actually did study. She was determined to be perfect in everyway which meant having perfect grades as well. No more than 5 minutes later the door swung open, causing Galinda's head to snap up.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba mumbled walking into the room, her arms full of books.

"What do you mean? This is my room." Galinda said with a look of shock on her face as her eyes followed her room mate. Elphaba said nothing for a long minute as she dropped the stack of books on her desk.

"I figured you would be going to the dance this evening. Didn't you buy that hideous pink dress just for the dance?" Elphaba asked as she took off her hat and hung it up, refusing to give Galinda any type of eye contact.

"I resent that comment. That dress is not hideous." Galinda said, a small pout on her lips. Elphaba said nothing and continued to sort through the stack of books on her bed. After a moment of silence it became apparent that Elphaba was not going to respond.

"I decided not to go and to study instead. I didn't too too well on the last test." Galinda said matter-of-factly and went back to looking down at her text book.

"Great." Elphaba mumbled under her breath as she picked up three books, setting them on her desk then walking back to her bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Galinda asked dropping her hands from the textbook that was still in her lap.

"Nothing" Elphaba said quietly obviously wanting to drop the subject.

"Why did you want me to leave Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked standing up, her hands on her small hips as she glared at her roommate who was still refusing to make eye contact with her.

"l thought I would have the room to myself tonight to read in peace" Elphaba said making herself comfortable in the middle of her bed and crossing her legs underneath her. Galinda's mouth dropped as she stared silently at Elphaba. Was she trying to say that she was loud and distracting?

"Are you saying I'm distracting?" Galinda asked voicing her thoughts.

"You said it not me." Elphaba said with a grin as she finally connected her eyes with Galinda. Galinda crossed her arms and walked back over to her bed, plopping herself down. She was not distracting! She could be perfectly quiet when she needed to and she would prove that to Elphaba tonight.

"Fine. I won't make one sound for the rest of the night" Galinda said picking up her book again.

"Good" Elphaba mumbled turning her full attention back to her book. After a few moments of silence Galinda huffed and closed her book dramatically, turning to face Elphaba. She frowned when she saw her roommate didn't even blink. Frustrated, Galinda stood up and walked over to Elphaba's bed.

"I thought you were going to be quiet" Elphaba said looking up at Galinda.

"Oh come on Elphie. Lets talk" Galinda said scooting on the bed next to Elphaba. Elphaba sighed and scooted over to make room for her blonde roommate. Knowing there was no use in fighting she reculantly closed the book in her lap and placed it on the floor.

"Talk about what?" Elphaba asked in monotone staring down at her lap.

"Oh I don't know. What all girls talk about... boys!" Galinda said grinning. Recieving silence from Elphaba, Galinda frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Elphaba said quickly.

"Oh. Well lets see. My first boyfriend was back in middle school. His name was Casius. He was so cute. I was 14 and he was 16. Even back then I was clearly mature for my age. The 14 year old boys were just so immature."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was my first kiss. It wasn't that good but I guess you can't expect much from a first kiss. No one really knows what to do. I mean all you see in movies really are lips touching so when it gets to the actual kiss you don't....." Galinda began but trailed off when she saw Elphaba staring out the window.

"Elphie? Are you okay?" Galinda asked leaning over to look at Elphaba's face. Elphaba turned her head quickly to look at Galinda. Elphaba didn't reply and instead looked down at her lap. Her face turning a darker shade of green than it already was. Galinda studied her quietly for a few seconds before gently touching her roommate's chin.

"Elphie?" She said silently lifting her chin to look her in the eye. "You've never kissed anyone before have you?" She asked gently. Elphaba moved her head away from Galinda and quickly stood up.

"This is not about me. Just...continue your story." She said quickly and walked over to her desk, sitting down and opening one of the other books she had set there earlier.

"Elphie look at me...please?"

"What?" Elphaba snapped looking over at Galinda. The pity and patience she saw in her roommates eyes only fueled Elphaba's anger. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"The way you're looking at me now. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not offering you pity Miss Elphie."

"Your eyes say otherwise" Elphaba quickly turned her gaze away from Galinda and back to the book in front of her. A few seconds later she heard the springs to the bed move and footsteps coming towards looked up just as Galinda stopped in front of her. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds. One pair of eyes filled with anger and the other filled with pity. Galinda reached out and stroked the side of Elphaba's cheek softly. The anger in her eyes quickly began to simmer down.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Alot of girls haven't experienced their first kiss yet."

"Who says I haven't?" Elphaba snapped, the anger quickly resurfacing.

"I'm curious. Come on Elphie. Its only a kiss. Have you ever had one yet?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious. Have you?" Galinda asked. Elphaba paused for a long second before sighing. Elphaba said nothing for a long minute as she stared at her roommate. Should she lie? What was the point Galinda obviously knew the truth.

"No I haven't but that doesn't mean--" Elphaba began but was cut off quickly as Galinda's lips came crashing down on hers, silencing the both of them. Elphaba, clearly caught off guard, immediately froze at Galinda's action and stared at her roommate. Galinda's eyes were closed as she pushed her lips harder against the soft lips beneath hers. Galinda tilted her head slightly and ran her tongue across Elphaba's bottom lip. The action caused Elphaba's own eyes to slip closed as a soft moan escaped her lips, opening her mouth. Galinda took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Elphaba's mouth and run it along her roommate's. Elphaba opened her eyes suddenly aware of what was happening. Pulling her mouth away from Galinda's quickly.

"Galinda what are you--" she began but once again was cut off when Galinda crashed her lips against Elphie's again. She obviously wasn't finished as she slipped her tongue inside Elphaba's mouth and placed her hand on her roommate's cheek to hold her head steady. Deciding there was nothing else she could do Elphaba succumbed to her desire and began kissing Galinda back, mimicking her roommate's actions. When she heard a soft moan escape Galinda's throat she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Galinda's small waist pulling her closer. Galinda's hand dropped from Elphaba's face and gripped her shoulder tightly. Finally unable to withstand the fact of not being able to breathe they both broke apart, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked, her arms still wrapped around Galinda's waist as Galinda laid her forehead against Elphaba's shoulder. For a long minute Galinda didn't reply as she tried to catch her breath. When her breathing had returned to normal she pulled back and looked into Elphaba's eyes.

"It was a kiss." Galinda said simply as if Elphaba didn't already know that. Elphaba stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "It was your first kiss. I wanted to make it memorable" Galinda continued, her hands still gripping Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba looked into Galinda's eyes and they held contact for a long minute before Galinda finally looked away and let go of Elphaba's shoullders stepping back.

"Well um....thanks" Elphaba said looking at her roommate. Galinda simply nodded quickly and moved away from Elphaba and walked back over to her bed. Sitting back down she grabbed the book she had been studying before and opened it back up. Elphaba turned her back to Galinda and began flipping through the book she had opened earlier.

"Only a kiss..." Elphaba heard Galinda mumble. Elphaba stared at the book as if she hadn't heard anything but through her peripheal vision she could see Galinda touch her lips softy. Elphaba bit her bottom lip and forced herself to concentrate on the book. She knew Galinda was right. It was only a kiss....


End file.
